


Legacy

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Children, Drabble, Gen, Reading, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Legacy

There were things one wasn't supposed to care about, and certainly wasn't supposed to do. Partaking in the human obsession with _proper_ family lines was one of them.

Still, Aziraphale thought, children must be worth it to the humans. They went through so much effort and heartache to have them, after all. He'd wanted to find his own way to share in that experience.

Child after child, he taught to read, and watched them teach their children, and their friends' children. A long line of literacy stretched down and down, pointing towards eternity.

Not such a bad legacy, Aziraphale thought.


End file.
